From the Outside
by Biigoh
Summary: Sometimes, when one sees things from the outside... the picture painted can be be abysmal. But when the fate of the world rests upon someone's shoulders? And all they do is bicker for leadership? Shouldn't someone step in and take charge?


It is time. The first contest I will lead after taking over Iron Fic. As such, I've tried to choose an appropriate theme for it. Hope you will like.

_Leadership: the ability of one person to direct one or more persons into accomplishing a common objective._

It's practically inevitable that as soon as we see a group together, one of them will be the leader. One who's advice is listened to. Some may argue against him, but that doesn't mean the leader won't listen. But be it a small group or an army, there always seems to be someone we can point out as the leader.

How does one person can become such a person. Is it intelligence? Charisma? Power? A combination of those? What does it take for someone to stand out and lead? How can that person make the good decisions and the hard decisions?

And when things get rough, how can he prevent more mistakes? What can he do to ensure his side does not only avoid defeat, but doesn't turn against him? After all, history does show that bad leadership will bring a revolt at your feet.

This week's Iron Fic is about leadership. It can be something like a rise to power like an observation of the mind of a leader. It can be many things so long as the theme is respected.

I do hope you will like. If you're not sure if something is correct, you can always ask. Also, first come first serve is the policy for judges. Just remember the warning I gave you.

Lastly, 'Takeover' will also not be part of the title next week. I just felt I had to mark that first week.

You have 12 hours. Make it scrumptious. 

* * *

Copyrights : Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha  
Title : **From the Outside...**  
Theme : **Leadership**  
Duration : 1 hour  
Start : 5:20 pm PST  
End : 6:17 pm PST 

* * *

The first time he saw them, he thought that they were strong. United as one. It wasn't hard to do so. After all, they were but three.

Ah... but time moved on. And more importantly, he concealed his presence from them. Them and their enemies.

He could sense danger and the raw power that surrounded them and their enemies. Oh, he helped them by vanishing some of their lesser enemies who stumbled into his territory, but he was no fool. He could see the doom that lay in their enemies, he could feel the weight of destiny upon them. But even so, he didn't desire their enemies to win; for that way led to death for all; Demons and their masters never meant well for the world.

And he was but a minor entity, a nature spirit of the third domain rank who had made accommodations with modern humanity and knew the ins and outs of that beast with its countless heads. But... but he was still a creature of the world.

And so he watched, he lent an appendage when he could, when it brought no danger to him. His very nature ensured that he could not be gainsayed by the lesser of the enemies; not when their very natures rendered them... vulnerable.

He watched as the Golden crescent battled with the Crimson fire over the right of leadership. For dominance. Sapphire coldness serving as a potential aide to victor. He could understand the need to establish who was on top, really he did... but that they did it during what was the utmost danger. That was unacceptable to him, even if their alien mentor/companion/adviser seemed to have no issues with it.

And so... he plotted. He noted their weaknesses. For, even with the additions of Emerald lightning and Golden light, things changed not. They still bickered. They still fought for dominance. If anything, it merely got worse.

And that would not do.

For the fate of the world rested upon their shoulders. He had gathered that much from those minor enemies he had... vanished. Consumed. Unmade. Remade. They served him now, with such pesky things as memories and former loyalty consumed, their existence now tied to him instead of their progenitor.

And if they could not decide upon a leader. Then, he would help. He would make them kneel before him in submission and obedience. He would use them against those who would threaten the world and those who dwelled upon it.

Yes, he would.


End file.
